Marry Me
by Mapperson722
Summary: Yaoi. Soft. Non explicit. Kurama and Hiei hit a snag in their lives. What happens when they realize that their feelings for one another is real, and accepted by the other? Which one of our favorite lovers is the one to pop the question? Will Hiei prove that he is romantic to Kurama... Or will Kurama's natural romantic ways prevail? Pairing: Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwa/Yukina.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line. There will be no original characters within this story, just a cute little story about love. As the title suggests, marriage is proposed... but by which of our lovers?**_

_**Find out as you read my simple little one shot.  
**_

_**_))_))_**_

Kurama sighed lightly as he looked around the crowded park. For a cold December night there was an unusual amount of people walking about. But then again, Christmas time was a time for lovers to be together. Kurama looked down, an empty longing in his chest as he seen dozens of couples walking around. Each one was huddled together laughing to each other, an amusing joke only between them. He shook his head as he turned and left the park, a crowd not what he was seeking that night. He wanted to be alone. He had no one to spend such a joyous holiday with, why should he be the only one walking through the park alone?

Walking through the town was no better, but he simply refused to go home. He didn't want the memories of his mother's death weeks ago to haunt him more than they already were. He had done everything that he could to save her, but her cancer had spread to the point of no repair. She was simply too weak to fight it off anymore. A tear slid down his cheek, the thought of his mother's last words to him.

__Flashback__

_"Shuuichi," came the weak call. _

_Kurama looked up as he heard the call. He seen his mother's eyes staring at him. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her bedside. He sat on the side of the bed and picked up her limp hand. "Are you alright, mother? Do you need me to call the doctors?"_

_Shiori shook her head. "No, son. I want to talk to you."_

_Kurama frowned. "What is it, mother?"_

_She smiled lightly up to him, "Please tell me the truth, son. What is it that you have been hiding from me all these years? I cannot help push the answer from you, but I have to know."_

_Kurama gasped lightly as he looked down into her loving eyes. "Mother? What makes you think that I am hiding something from you?"_

_Shiori smiled again. "Call it mother's intuition. I know that you are different from other people, darling. Tell me."_

_Kurama sighed lightly as he looked down. "Mother... there is nothing..."_

_"It is my last request, Kurama," she said to him. _

_Kurama's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Nani?"_

_Shiori smiled again and shook her head. "Still say that there is nothing that needs to be said, darling?"_

_Kurama sighed and shook his head. "This is not something that you should hear, mother. I would hate to disappoint you."_

_Shiori sighed lightly and sat up in her bed. "Let me start this for you, then. You have always been different, I have noticed this since the day that you were born. Your bright red hair, beautiful green eyes... when your father had both brown hair and brown eyes. Same as me. And yet... your looks are nothing alike ours. Your blood tests may say that your DNA matches mine... but how true is that?"_

_Kurama sighed lightly and looked down. "It is true, mother. You gave birth to me, raised me as your own... but in truth... I only used you to escape my own fate. I was once a fox demon, named Youko Kurama. I was a pitiful excuse for a demon, stealing what was not mine, harming and hurting others without a second thought... but when my judgement came to pass, I was too much a coward to face the music in the end. I escaped to this world and found you. The baby inside of you was not going to survive, the soul was already gone. Had I not taken over, you would have miscarried within the week."_

_Shiori sighed lightly. "You are not the man that you say you are."_

_Kurama shook his head. "After you gave me a second chance, you taught me what it was to love. You taught me values in life that I never before had thought about. I changed during my years with you. You were the only one that has been able to teach me in my thirteen hundred years of existence, in both of my lives."_

_"Where do you go when you leave late at night?" she asked him._

_Kurama sighed lightly and looked at her. "I go back to the demon world to work off my debts to the king. I stole an item that extended your life by six years. As my punishment, I had to work off my prison sentence. Koenma made me a deal, and I took it. During the day, I was a human, going to school, tending to you. But when night fell, my job was my first priority. I had to track the demons that were threatening the humans in this world and take them back to the demon world to face their judgements."_

_"So you are a demon?" she asked. _

_Kurama nodded. As an emphasis, he reached behind his ear and pulled a seed from his secret hiding spot. He held it out in his open palm and slowly it grew into a beautiful red rose. "Fox demons have a unique ability to grow practically anything that they can imagine. This rose, beautiful as it may be, is no ordinary rose. It is my weapon, called the rose whip, and it is my trademark of my past. Only Youko Kurama was able to control the rose whip, for it was more powerful than any other of the demon weapons. Anyone that sees the weapon knows who I am immediately. Youko was well known in the demon world."_

_Shiori smiled as she ran her fingers ran over the red petals of the rose. "This is how the roses in our gardens were able to thrive so well. You cheater."_

_Kurama chuckled lightly. "I did nothing to help them grow, mother. Just being around them is enough for them. They can feed off my energy naturally. It is something that I cannot stop, therefore, I let you deal with them. Had I stepped in, and you seen my interactions with them, you would have known much sooner. Just walking near them will cause them to bloom, touching them will cause them to move towards me. I had to keep my distance, in order to keep my secret."  
_

_"Why keep this a secret from me?" she asked._

_"It was the one thing that Koenma forbid me to do," Kurama said as he looked at her. "He forbid me from telling you the truth. Telling you would open the portals to other humans finding out about the demon world and that is something that he could not allow."_

_Shiori sighed lightly. "Do you have someone in the demon world? A lover I mean."_

_Kurama frowned and looked at her. "Still trying to play matchmaker huh, mother?"_

_Shiori giggled lightly, the sound weaker than ever. "Can you blame a mother for trying?"_

_Kurama smirked and shook his head. "No, mother, I cannot blame you. But the answer to your question... is difficult. There is someone that I cherish... but whether those feelings are returned... that... is another matter entirely."_

_"It's Hiei, isn't it?"_

_Kurama's eyes widened as he looked at her. "How... did you know?"_

_Shiori shrugged her shoulders. "Mother's intuition. Does he know how you feel?"_

_Kurama shook his head. "I haven't the heart to tell him. He has been hurt too much in his life. I fear that if I tell him the truth... he will be gone from my life forever, and that is something that I cannot handle."_

_Shiori sighed lightly and shook her head. "How will you ever know how he feels if you never take the chance to ask?"_

_Kurama shook his head. "It is not that simple mother..."_

_"Do not make excuses, Kurama," she snapped at him. "I want you to be happy, but you seem to be taking the back seat when it comes to opening up your heart for that love!"_

_Kurama shook his head. "That is not what I am doing, mother... I just don't know exactly how to ask him something like this."_

_Shiori sighed lightly and leaned back against the bed. "My son... when you are in doubt, turn to your heart. Your heart will always know what is best for you. Do not second guess yourself. If you love him, then tell him and let the cards fall where they may. If he returns your feelings, then you will have the answer that you seek... if he doesn't then you know that you must fight in order to receive those feelings. Do not let your fears cloud your judgement. If you do, then you will never find true happiness with the one that you love."_

_End Flashback_

Kurama shook his head, sitting on a bus bench that was nearby. He had yet to take his mother's advise. Only due to the fact that Hiei had not been around for the last three months. His mother's words had only been spoken less than a month ago. Kurama shook his head, he was never going to find out the truth, and that was what was bothering him the most. He harbored these feelings for the fire demon and he knew nothing about Hiei's feelings in return. He sighed lightly, pulling his over coat tighter around him as a cold blast of icy wind blew past. He shivered lightly and sniffled. He was sitting in the coldest area imaginable. No buildings were blocking the winds, and he shivered again. He sighed again and stood up. He might as well go home and face the music.

"Hey Kurama!" a voice called from behind him.

The red head turned and smiled as the two teens ran up behind him. Yusuke embraced him the moment that he approached the red head. "Where the hell have you been? We missed you at our graduation!"

Kurama frowned. "Gomen... I didn't realize..."

Kuwabara shook his head. "Man, it's freezing out here. Let's go get a drink."

Kurama shook his head. "I would rather not, guys. I just want to go home."

"Come, on, red. Just one drink," Yusuke said, knowing that he would only grow farther apart the less time that he spent with them. "You missed our graduation after all."

Kurama sighed lightly and nodded. "Very well. Just one."

"Alright," the two cheered and the trio headed to the bar down the street.

))_))_

Shaking his head, Kurama locked the door behind him. He looked around the living room as soon as the lights came on. He sighed, the house was empty. It always was, now that his mother was gone. He sank to his knees as he leaned against the door. If only he had accepted Yusuke's offer to stay with him for a few days. He might have been able to escape the doldrums of emptiness within this house. He closed his eyes, tears stinging them. The house was cold, and Kurama knew that no matter what he did, the chill would never leave him. He lost everything the day his mother died.

A sound from upstairs shook him from his thoughts. Kurama looked up the stairs and frowned. Someone was in his house?! He growled lightly and stood up, pulling his whip from his hair. He walked to the stairs as a second sound was heard. He walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. The lights were off, but the door was open. How was this possible? The front door had been locked, and the back door didn't seem to be messed with, considering it was still locked.

He grasped the doorknob and took a deep breath. He released the breath and slowly opened the door. He looked inside, and frowned. There was no one there. He frowned and reached into the room, turning on the lightswitch near the door. He gasped lightly, for the sounds were coming from his bed. His eyes widened, for the sleeping fire demon was stretched out on his stomach along Kurama's bed.

Hiei frowned as the lights came on. "Took you long enough to get home, fox."

"Hiei? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Kurama asked as he put the whip back in it's hiding place. "And what the hell are you doing on my bed?"

Hiei sat up and frowned. "I got tired of waiting outside, so I came in through the window. You cannot blame me for falling asleep. Where the hell have you been, fox?"

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "Out with Yusuke and Kuwabara. When did you get back in town?"

"I came here the moment I returned," Hiei said and shrugged his shoulders. "Murkuro made me realize something that I should have said years ago."

Kurama sat down next to him on the bed and frowned. "What is it, Hiei?"

Hiei looked at the fox and smiled lightly. Kurama gasped, for Hiei never smiled at anyone... save for Yukina. The red eyed fire demon leaned back on his hands and smirked. "First... I wanted to say that I am sorry for leaving you guys here without a word. Murkuro called, and I had no choice but to leave immediately."

Kurama shook his head. "You could have left us a message of some kind, ya know."

Hiei frowned and shook his head. "I tried. I guess my messages didn't go through. Stupid technology."

"So what is it that Murkuro made you realize?" Kurama asked.

"That I didn't want to leave the Human World," Hiei said softly. "I didn't want to leave my sister, my friends... I didn't want to leave you. Kurama... I cannot go back to Murkuro. If I do, I will be forced to mate with her and become her heir."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "I always thought that was your dream, Hiei. You wanted to rule beside her, and one day, become the main ruler."

Hiei looked down and shook his head. "Those dreams are long gone, Kurama."

Kurama frowned. "Why? What happened?"

Hiei shook his head and looked at the fox. "Because I found a new dream. One that is everything that I truly wanted in life. I found the one thing that I was denied all my life, and I would give up a thousand palaces to rule, just to have this one dream."

Kurama blinked, he had never seen this side of Hiei before, it was almost haunting. He smiled lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Then follow your dream, Hiei. If it is something that you want so much, then go after it. Take what life has to offer you, and let the cards fall where they may. Everyone deserves to be happy, even you, Hiei."

"I don't know how to chase this new dream, though," Hiei said sadly as he looked down. "I wouldn't know how or where to start."

Kurama sighed lightly and put a hand on the fire demon's shoulder. "My mother once told me, to follow your heart. Your heart will guide you to do and say the right things. She told me that the heart always knows what is best for us, and that it will always lead you down the right path, but only if you allow it to take the lead."

Hiei sighed lightly. "I am sorry, Kurama. I should have been here for you."

Kurama shook his head. "There is nothing that you or anyone else could have done. She died in her sleep one night, and I didn't even find out until the next morning. So don't apologize for something that was beyond our control."

Hiei looked at the fox and shook his head. "I should have been here for you, Kurama."

Kurama looked at the ruby eyes that stared at him. Wishing he had the strength and the courage to speak his feelings, Kurama turned away and sighed. He stood up and turned to the fire demon. "I will be alright, Hiei. As long as I know that you are following your dream. Knowing that will give me peace."

Kurama turned to walk to the door, but stopped when Hiei grabbed his hand. He turned back to the fire demon and gasped as he was pulled back to the bed. Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox and buried his head into the crook of Kurama's neck. "You are my new dream, Kurama. You always have been... and you always will be."

Kurama's eyes widened as he heard Hiei's confession. Hiei pulled back enough to look into the emerald orbs that were glossy with tears. "Hiei... I..."

Hiei kissed him before he could say anything further. Kurama felt like he was floating in the clouds, for the dreams and visions of their first kiss were nothing compared to this. Kurama pulled back from the fire demon and put his hands on either side of Hiei's face.

"Hiei, I can't do this," he said sadly. "I cannot accept you... knowing that we will be separated again, for you will go back to the demon world."

Hiei shook his head. "Baka, fox."

Kurama frowned and pulled free of Hiei's grasp. "How am I stupid, Hiei? I chose to stay in the Human World. You chose the Demon World. We will never be together, save for a few precious moments, days at the most. How can I accept your confession of being your new dream knowing that?"

Hiei stood up and shook his head. "You are thick, Kurama. I came back because I want you. I love you, and I was hoping that you would understand why I came here."

"I understand that you had to tell me the truth," Kurama said, tears stinging the sides of his vision. "But... You cannot expect me to accept it knowing that we would never get to spend the time together."

Hiei shook his head. "Again, I am saying that you are thick, fox. Murkuro gave me the option, choose my own mate, or choose her. You fool, I am choosing you!"

Kurama frowned. "What are you saying? You want me to come back to the Demon World with you? I cannot do that, Hiei."

"Then I will stay here with you," Hiei said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "As much as I hate humans, I will endure them for you."

Kurama felt the tears flow from his eyes. "You... you would do that for me?"

Hiei stepped forward and pulled the fox into his arms. "I will do anything for you, Kurama. I love you, and I would forsake the Demon World if it meant that I was able to spend my life by your side."

Hiei wiped the tears from Kurama's face and smiled lightly up at the fox. "Will you accept me as your mate?"

Kurama smiled down and wrapped his arms around the fire demon. "I have a better idea. If we are going to stay in the Human World, we will follow Human World standards."

Hiei frowned, the standards of the Human World meant nothing to a demon. What on earth was the fox thinking? "What do you mean, fox? What is better than mating me?"

Kurama smiled and pulled back from the fire demon. He crouched, one knee relaxing against the floor, the other bent before Hiei's knees. "Will you marry me, Hiei. Human's show their love for one another through marriage. I will become your mate, only if you accept my proposal of marriage."

Hiei blinked. The thought of marrying someone had never crossed his mind. He had been to Yusuke and Keiko's wedding, the whole thing a total exaggeration of demon policy. He looked down at Kurama and sighed lightly. "Mate me first, then I will marry you."

Kurama smirked. "That is not how it works, Hiei."

Hiei frowned and shook his head. "I could care less how it works, Kurama. I do not have the time to deal with this. I was given one week to choose my mate, and that was it. It took me three days to get here, that leaves me four days. You know that a demon mating takes at least two."

Kurama sighed lightly. He had a feeling that Murkuro was going to pull something like this. He shook his head. "I have an idea."

He stood up and walked to his dresser. He pulled out a charm that Koenma had given him many years ago. It was a charm that would open a direct portal to his office. He had forsaken the Demon World, and therefore the portals would not allow him access. However, this charm would grant him the access he needed. Hiei watched as Kurama held out the charm to him. He had been given one as well and he sighed. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this, Kurama?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. But there is a way for us to be married before a mating. And then once we are mated, we can have a proper wedding."

Hiei sighed lightly. Having Koenma preform a marriage ceremony for them sounded like a bad idea. But it was the only way that Kurama was going to agree to this mating. Kurama walked to the middle of the room and spoke the simple incantation that would open the portal. He turned to the fire demon and held out his hand. Hiei sighed lightly before taking the extended hand, and together they stepped through the portal.

"... are worthless! What do I pay you for? That's why I hate demons!" Koenma shouted to the blue ogre standing there, more cowering than standing.

"I am so sorry, Lord Koenma... please... do not kill me!" the ogre pleaded.

Kurama shook his head. "He couldn't kill you even if he tried, George."

The two turned to the visitors. "Kurama! Hiei! What are you two doing here? How did you get here?"

Kurama held up the charm attached to a long silver chain. "You gave this to me for emergencies. Well, I have an emergency."

George the ogre cowered out of the room before Koenma had a chance to go off on him again. Hiei shook his head, figuring that the demon was not worth his weight in gold. Koenma walked to the pair in front of the portal. Moments later, it closed, and the demons stood before him.

"What can I do for you two?" Koenma asked. "Wishing to revoke your forsaking of the Demon World?"

Kurama shook his head and the two stepped towards the lord. "In fact... I was hoping that you could do us a favor."

Hiei blushed, knowing that the lord was not going to let him live this down. He knew what a marriage to a Human would mean, no contact with the Demon World again. However, he had strong feelings for the fox, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the red head. If it meant giving up the Demon World for him, then he was going to do it.

"Oh, a favor huh?" Koenma looked up at the two. "Why are you blushing, Hiei? I don't think I have ever seen you blush before."

Hiei turned his head and crossed his arms across his chest. "Told you this was going to be a bad idea."

"Hush," Kurama said and turned to the lord who had taken to stand atop his desk. "We are in a bit of a bind, time-wise and were hoping that you could help us solve it."

Koenma cocked his head to the side and looked at them. "What is wrong? Is there something going on in the Human World? No reports of demons crossing the borders has crossed my desk."

Kurama shook his head again and sighed lightly. "Actually... I was hoping that you could do us a personal favor. Murkuro gave Hiei the option to find his own mate or take her as his mate. He chose me, but was only given one week to do so. Taking three days to get to me and ask, we were hoping that you could help us out."

"You are asking me to speak to her about this?"

Hiei sighed lightly and shook his head. "No, Koenma. Kurama has other ideas, and I still do not agree with them."

Kurama frowned as he looked at him from the side. "Hush, Hiei. Actually Koenma... Hiei wants to mate with me, however, knowing that I am human, and chose to be human, I was hoping that you could fix our little problem. I want us to be married, as normal couples would, before the mating takes place."

Hiei looked away, but jumped when Koenma screamed at he top of his lungs. Kurama flinched back as the toddler started to jump up and down on his desk. The couple glanced at each other as the toddler went on.

"You want me to marry the two of you! Why didn't you just say so in the first place! Of course I will do it!" the lord shouted. His excitement was over the top.

Kurama smiled lightly and chuckled. Hiei frowned, he still didn't have a good feeling about this. He didn't know what it was, but there was something around the corner. Koenma hopped from his desk and walked to the door, opening it wide.

"GEORGE! I NEED YOU! NOW!" he shrieked.

Kurama flinched. He was still part fox and the high pitch wail from the tiny lord was more than he could handle. They watched as Koenma tapped his foot impatiently. The blue ogre from before stumbled up and landed on his knees before Koenma. "Yes, sir? What is it? What do you need? I live to serve..."

"Shut up, you worthless scum. I have a new job for you. Go and get Botawn and give her a message," Koenma said to the ogre. "You had better make it quick. For this is a very time sensitive job."

"Yes, sir, yes, sir!" the ogre said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Tell Botawn that I will need her and Genkai here immediately," he said. "Yukina, Yusuke, and Keiko as well."

Hiei groaned. He knew that it was going to be something involving his sister. He still had yet to tell her the truth. He shook his head and looked at Kurama. "I hate you."

Kurama smirked and shook his head. "You love me and you know it."

"True," Hiei said and crossed his arms. "But I still hate you."

"Shut up and deal with it," Kurama said as he turned to him. "You want me for your mate, you have to do things my way. I want to be married before a mating takes place. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Hiei sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Fine. You win... This time. But I wish to speak with you privately before the ceremony."

Kurama nodded and the two walked into their old office. They closed the door and locked it behind them. Koenma frowned as he seen the two shadows behind the frosted glass.

Hiei turned to Kurama and shook his head. "There is something that you must know about me, Kurama. I am not a uke person. I have always been seme."

Kurama frowned. "We have a problem then, Hiei. For I am not uke. I too have only been seme."

Hiei sighed lightly and sat on top of the desk. "We definitely have a problem. We will have to come to some type of arrangement."

Kurama sighed lightly. "Common ground, perhaps. Perhaps being both uke and seme would work."

Hiei shook his head. "I cannot be uke, Kurama. I was forced into it when I was younger. I refuse to be subjected to that again."

"And what makes you think that I would be anything like those before?" he asked. "I have always been known to be an affectionate seme."

Hiei looked at the fox and sighed. "I can't Kurama... you just don't understand."

Kurama sighed lightly and looked down. "Tell me one thing, Hiei. Why did you choose me? What is it that made you choose me?"

Hiei pulled him into his arms and sighed against his chest. "Everything about you, Kurama. Your charm, your beauty. You were the first person to offer me a kind word without a second thought. We met in the middle of a fight, and instantly you chose to defend me. You had every right to walk away from that fight, leave me to die, but you didn't. You fought beside me and then healed me, not even knowing my name. Even when I refused to tell you who I was, you still chose to be my friend. You were always there for me, risking your own life for a complete stranger.

You showed me something new. You showed me that there was good people in this world, be it the Human World, but nonetheless, there was good people out there. You gave me your complete trust, even when I didn't return it. I wanted to be like that, Kurama. I wanted to know what you had to offer. And when I learned that you were more of a companion than just an ally... I knew that you were the one. I love you from the time that I met you, Kurama. I just didn't know how to see it, nor what to do about it. I am sorry that it took me so long to figure it out. I wish that it hadn't taken me this long. I was too afraid that you would reject me if I told you."

Kurama sighed lightly and wrapped his arms around the fire demon. "I love you too, Hiei."

Hiei sighed. "I don't know how to be uke, Kurama. I refused to allow..."

"You don't have to be," the fox said into his shoulder. "I will forsake my seme position, for you."

Hiei pulled him back and looked at him. "This is not what I wanted, Kurama."

Kurama smiled and kissed him lightly. "It is what I want. Every vision that I have ever had of you... sexual or not... you have either sat on top of me, or laid on top. Thinking back... I cannot remember one time that you were on the bottom. I think they were trying to telling me something."

Hiei frowned. "You have had dreams about me?"

Kurama blushed and swallowed lightly. He chuckled nervously. "Um... I... eh..."

"I thought that I was the only one," Hiei said and smiled lightly.

"Huh?" Kurama said. "You... you have had dreams about me?"

Hiei nodded. "That is how I realized that you were my new dream. Long gone were the dreams of me ruling other people. Instead... I found myself dreaming about you."

Kurama smiled lightly and chuckled. "Then it seems that our problems are coming to an end, don't you agree."

Hiei smirked and shook his head. "I have a feeling that you and I are going to have a lot more problems in the future."

"We will handle them when they come," Kurama said and kissed the fire demon lightly. "Come on, Hiei. How about we get married, so that we can become the mates in our dreams."

"Then and only then... will you get the actual wedding that you want," Hiei said as he stood up off the desk.

Kurama shook his head. "The only ones that I wanted here are going to be here already. This marriage will be the only one."

Hiei sighed lightly. "I have a feeling that Keiko is not going to be too happy about that. Nor is Yusuke."

They walked back into the room and stopped short, for Genkai and Yukina were there next to Koenma. "Have a nice chat, lover boys?"

Hiei growled lightly and Kurama chuckled lightly. "Um... yeah, just had to settle a few details."

"You do realize that this marriage is not fully legal, right," Koenma said. "In the eyes of the Demon and Spirit Worlds, yes... but the Human World will not recognize the marriage."

Hiei looked up at the fox and frowned. Kurama smiled lightly and shrugged his shoulder. "That will be enough. It doesn't have to be legal to the Human World. As long as it happens."

"Just one question, Kurama," Koenma said to the fox. "Why push for a marriage... and yet not care if it is legal in the Human World? What is it about the marriage that you want so bad?"

Kurama sighed lightly. "As a human, and as a demon... what is so wrong about wanting to be tied to someone in every way humanly possible?"

Hiei looked up at the fox, not actually expecting something like this. "That is the entire point to a mating, Kurama."

Kurama shook his head. "Only for the demon half. Like I said, Hiei... Human's get married. I was reborn as a human, therefore, I push for the marriage for that reason alone."

Genkai chuckled lightly and shook her head. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the couple. "In other words... you are saving the mating for after the wedding, and during the first night of the honeymoon."

"Precisely," he said with a smile.

Genkai and Yukina giggled, and Hiei looked away. But before Hiei had a chance to turn and walk away, Yusuke pushed through the door. Keiko ran directly up to Kurama and Hiei and enveloped them both into a hug. Hiei groaned lightly, hating the touchy human that was hugging him. Kurama chuckled and shook his head. She pulled away and then hugged Hiei alone. Hiei growled, but Keiko ignored him.

"I am so happy for the two of you," she said happily. "It is about time that you two finally confessed."

Kurama frowned and Hiei finally pried the woman from him. "What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

"Oh, come on, you two... we could all see that this was going to happen sooner or later," Keiko said as she planted her hands on her hips. "I am just glad that I could return the favor of being here for both of you."

"What do you mean that you could all see it?" Kurama asked with a frown. "How many of you here knew?"

Koenma, Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, Botawn, Yusuke and even George raised their hands. Hiei sighed lightly as he looked up at the fox. "How is it that they knew before we did?"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."

"Alrighty then!" Yusuke shouted. "Let's get this shindig started."

It was only then that Kurama and Hiei noticed that Yusuke was carrying two bags that draped over his arms. Hiei frowned as he held one of them out to Keiko. Keiko and Genkai took the bag and they walked over to where Kurama stood. "Let's go, red."

The two women grabbed his arms and pulled him into a vacant office. He struggled at first, but the door shut behind the trio and Hiei frowned. Yusuke held up the bag and shook it lightly. Hiei's eyes widened as he turned on his heel. Before he was able to take another step, Yukina grabbed him by one arm and Yusuke grabbed him by the other. "Don't think about it, Hiei. Every wedding has its traditions."

"Let go of me!" Hiei struggled but he frowned as he felt Yukina's hands go cold on his arm. She was actually using her powers against him! "I am warning you, Yusuke!"

"Brother, please," Yukina said lightly.

Yusuke gulped loudly and chuckled nervously. "What a surprise... She figured it out!"

Hiei looked at him, and if looks could kill, Yusuke would certainly be dead. The trio disappeared behind another vacant door and Koenma chuckled as Botawn handed him a long robe. "To think... these two had thoughts about a human marriage. Yeah, right."

))_))_

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband," Koenma said at the end of the ceremony. "With your signatures and your rings, your union is true, and sealed with a kiss."

Kurama signed his name on the line under Koenma's. There were three documents to sign, and luckily there was one that was from the Human World. Koenma had definitely pulled some strings to get this document. Once Kurama's name was signed on all three documents, he stood up and smiled lightly. Hiei signed the documents underneath each of Kurama's signatures. Koenma pulled out a slender box and opened the box. He slid it in front of the two and smiled lightly.

"The Exchange of the Rings," Koenma prompted.

Hiei sighed lightly, grumbling under his breath about how long this was taking. Kurama smirked lightly and watched as Hiei took one of the golden rings from the box. He placed the ring on Kurama's finger and Kurama did the same. The newly wed couple heard the five witnesses to the marriage gasp lightly, anticipating the next part. Hiei rolled his eyes and looked back at Koenma.

"What the hell are you looking at me for? Kiss the boy already!" Koenma said sarcastically.

With a quick smile, Kurama and Hiei sealed their union with a kiss, and the room burst into applause. Surprisingly loud for only six people applauding. Koenma passed the documents along and the witness lines were filled in, two for each document. Koenma made sure that Keiko and Yusuke were the ones that had signed the Human World certificate. With a smile, Koenma turned to the newly weds, but frowned.

"Hey... where'd they go?" Yusuke asked as they all turned to see that the couple was gone. They all turned and seen that the window was open and the curtains were flying in the wind.

Koenma shrugged his shoulders as he turned to the rest of the group. "Guess they were in a hurry."

"Yeah, I would be too," Genkai said with a chuckle. "Seems that one of us is going to have to hand deliver this to them."

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "We'll do it, grams. Wouldn't want you to break a hip, now would we."

Genkai frowned as she hit him in the back of the head. "Dipshit."

"Hey... what the hell was that for?!" he snapped as he turned to face the old woman. "I was saying that out of respect."

"The hell you were, dimwit!" the older woman said and hit him again, this time sending him into a slumber upon hitting the ground.

Keiko giggled lightly beside Yukina, both girls holding their sides laughing at him, for he was in the shape of a scorpion. Keiko bent down beside her husband and smirked lightly. She seen gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe and smirked again. She pushed his shoe down against his head and stood up triumphantly as she seen that it stuck to his hair. She dusted off her hands and turned to the others. "Shall we, ladies?"

Genkai and Yukina took her arms and the three of them laughed hysterically as they walked out of the office. Yusuke came to some time later, grumbling about the wad of gum stuck to his hair, not to mention his shoe had to be taken off his foot before he could attempt to remove any of it. After a while of pulling, his shoe was free, however, his hair was going to need to be cut, for the gum was stuck deep within. He grumbled loudly as he walked out of the office. "Someone is gonna pay for that!"

Koenma shook his head. "Ah... if only I had a way to keep them all together. Oh, wait... I already did that."

Botawn smiled lightly beside him as she watched the doors close. "You know... I wonder what would have become of all of them if you hadn't stepped in and brought them all together."

Koenma shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Too late to find out now."

"True," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What a perfect ending."

Koenma smirked and shook his head. "It's only the perfect beginning, Botawn."

She smiled lightly and sighed lightly. She knew he was correct, for the shifting powers were already in force. Murkuro would now find a new heir to take her place, Yusuke's full blooded demon brother would take his father's place, and the former teammates would all live happily ever after.

))_))_

Kurama sighed lightly as he leaned back on his elbows against the bed. "You know we didn't have to leave like that, Hiei."

Hiei pulled off the overcoat to his suit and shook his head as he laid it on the chair beside the bed. He pulled off the tie and shirt and they too were deposited with the over coat. "Wanna bet, Kurama? Had we stayed... we wouldn't have the house to ourselves tonight. They would have come here with us. Leaving like that, tells them that we are not up for visitors."

Kurama smirked lightly and chuckled. "Touche."

"Besides," Hiei said as he sat atop the fox. "I have been waiting for this night for a long time. To finally get a real taste of my dreams, no matter how forbidden they seemed at first."

Kurama smiled as he wrapped his arms around the fire demons' neck. "Then take me, Hiei. For I am yours, in every aspect of the word."

"I intend to, love," he said and kissed the red head on the lips, laying him back against the bed.

That night, Kurama and Hiei were mated, and sooner than expected, the sun rose over the peaks of the mountains in the distance. Hiei frowned for they had only just laid down to sleep. He closed the curtains and the two newlywed lovers snuggled into each other. Their dreams were nothing compared to the truth, the feeling of actually holding one another was enough to make both of their hearts soar. Kurama kept his word, forsaking the natural seme position that foxes were by nature. And Hiei vowed to himself to never let Kurama regret making that decision, for he knew that it was not an easy one to make. Together, the two oddball demons found themselves living happily ever after, in a world that was only half theirs. One was a full blooded demon, who forsook the Demon World for his mate... the other half demon, but forsook the Demon World for his love of the Humans. Even though they would never again be able to cross the borders of the Demon World, neither could regret the decision, for it was one that both of them needed.

They no longer had demons crawling all over them, trying to kill them. They were able to live comfortably in the world that was foreign to them, for they slowly lost their powers over time. And as the time passed, Kurama and Hiei found that by the time that they reached their thirtieth wedding anniversary, they were completely human. However, still, neither man could regret their decision. For they got to grow old together, adopting many children along the way of their lives. After their thirteenth adoption, Kurama found that he was truly happy, for they had grandchildren that would forever carry on their lines. Whether it is by blood or by bond of adoption, they were all a family, nonetheless.

Kurama sighed one night as he looked in the mirror. "Man... fifty eight years is a bitch..."

Hiei smirked lightly from the bedroom. "Get over yourself, fox. We both chose this life."

Kurama smiled as he walked past the mirror and to the bed where his husband sat looking at a picture book. With a smile, the two cuddled up together and looked over the scrapbook of their lives. It was a memory book, made by their children. It housed hundreds of pictures and letters to them. It was started by their oldest, about two years after she was adopted. And it continued to grow over the years. And they found that there were more and more of them coming to them each year. For there was one from each of their children, and one from each of their grandchildren. Kurama had told them that instead of having twenty three picture books was a bit much. And so the entire family got together and made three large ones, one for each generation of the family, starting with Kurama and Hiei.

"I love you, Hiei," Kurama said lightly as he leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. "I always have. I always will."

Hiei smiled and closed the album. "I love you too, Kurama. You have always known."

"Hiei, can I ask you something?" Kurama said and looked up at him.

"Hm?" Hiei asked. "Anything, love."

"I have an idea for our anniversary next week," he said lightly and smiled as Hiei frowned lightly.

"The last time that you said that to me, we ended up married by Koenma," Hiei said sarcastically. "What did you have in mind this time?"

Kurama sat up and reached into his drawer beside the bed. He turned back to Hiei and opened the little black box. "Will you marry me, Hiei? Again."

Hiei smiled and kissed the red head on the forehead. "Anytime, anywhere. As long as this time... we plan the whole thing out."

Kurama nodded and smiled. "I think Tessa would like that very much. Considering that she wanted us to have a real ceremony years ago."

"Then let her know tomorrow," Hiei said and kissed him again. "For I am glad that you asked me again. This time, our family will be a part of it."

"And Yusuke, Keiko and their family," Kurama said lightly. "Yukina and Kuwabara and their family, plus Botawn, Koenma and their brood."

Hiei smirked and shook his head. "You do realize you just invited about half the town right."

"Precisely, love," he said and snuggled into his mate. "You know that I love large crowds."

"And you know how much I am willing to suffer for you," Hiei said sarcastically to his husband. "I will agree to this on one condition."

"Hm?" Kurama murmured lightly into his chest.

"Admit that you love being uke," Hiei said to him.

Kurama smirked lightly and nodded. "Alright, alright. I admit... I love it. Especially when you are seme."

Hiei smiled and leaned his head back against the pillow. "I win."

"Hmm," Kurama murmured lightly as he fell asleep in his lover's arms.

And there were many more nights just like this. Love never threw them a curveball, for their love was the purest of the pure. Kurama loved his husband more than life itself, and Hiei was willing to sacrifice himself for his husband. Together, their love was undeniably strong, and now there was a stronger family around them that was the most effective proof. That love, no matter how forbidden, no matter how foreign... love conquers all. Love will stand the test of time, and so will the ones involved.

THE END

))_))_

The End. I hope that you liked it. I am sorry it was only one chapter. But hey, I am entitled to have a one chapter story every now and again. And so...

Please give me your comments and reviews. I accept any and all comments, good and bad, so please do not be afraid to let me know what you really think.

Until later my fans. Ta Ta For Now.


End file.
